It Must Of Been Something In The Eggnog
by ViolentRoses
Summary: A Tsuzuki and Muraki Christmas! MurXTsu pairing. Small hint of TatXWat pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments :** First and formost I would like to thank my beta reader Jollyolly for helping me with this story. She has been toughing it out with me and my non spelling ass.Also without her this story would not of inspiried the juicy lemon-y scene that is ... soo hot!!Thank you!!

Sense it is almost Christmas. I thought why not make a christmas-y story. A lemon-y christmas with two of my favorite pairings. Tsuzuki and Muraki ofcourse. What could possibly be better then that...hummm?? think think...uhhh nothing! so enjoy and reviews are always welcomed.

**It Must Have Been Something in the Eggnog**

A Tuszuki/Muraki Christmas.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colored lights twinkled all around the spacious living room causing an eerie glow of multi-color radiance everywhere.

The music was no better as happy elves and red-nosed reindeers sang through the dense air of the crowd.

Watari smiled at his guest as he placed a large bowl of creamy eggnog on the dessert-filled table loaded with Christmas cakes, yule logs and sparkly Santa sugar cookies.

"Tsuzuki, will you be the first to try out my eggnog?"

The overly-excited shinigami grabbed a cup from the crystal bowl allowing Watari to fill him a generous amount.

Tsuzuki nostrils filled with the sweet aroma of crème and brandy as he tipped the glass to his mouth. The brunett's lips barely so much as touched the glass before a certain green-eyed boy interrupted him.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka stood in front of him, his eyes shooting emerald sparks.

"You were supposed to bring us some drinks about fifteen minutes ago!" the agitated teenager complained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hisoka. I just seen all this yummy food and I..."

Tsuzuki attempted to placate the boy with his famous innocent puppy dog look. But Hisoka would have none of it and looked even more annoyed,if that were possible.

"Well, then I guess this is mine."

Before Tsuzuki could react, Hisoka grabbed the eggnog from out of the brunette's hand, tipping the glass in one gulp.

"There! Now we're even," the youth declared triumphantly, slamming the cup down the table.

Watari looked at the green-eyed boy, shocked. Noticing the blonde's stunned look, he asked, "What?"

Watari pointed at the cup on the table.

"That eggnog has alcohol in it."

Hisoka blinked. Soon, he started to feel dizzy. Placing his hand to his mouth, he made a hasty beeline to the bathroom.

Tsuzuki laughed, shaking his head.

"Serves him right for taking my eggnog," he gloated.

Watari poured Tsuzuki another drink.

"Well, honestly, Tsuzuki. Can you blame him? He and Tatsumi have been waiting for you to bring them a drink for over fifteen minutes now."

The blonde then poured another cup of the rich beverage, handing both cups to Tsuzuki.

"Here. Now you may try some. Take that other one to Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki smiled as he took the cups from Watari.

All at once, the crowd of people in the room, turned their heads towards the large front doors. Tsuzuki noticed and wondered what was going on.

"_Was it Santa_?" he thought excitedly.

He hurridly pushed past the group of drooling females and awe-struck men only to come across someone far removed from Jolly Old Saint Nick.

The pale man was tall and imposing in his stature. Dressed in a long white coat trimmed with fur at the collar, his platinum blonde hair shone under the warm lights of the room. Slowly, the handsome man took off his coat revealing a crisply tailored dark tuxedo which fit his broad shoulders and trim waist perfectly.

Handing his coat to the butler, he scanned the large room until his eyes caught sight of what he was searching for.

_Tsuzuki._

Tsuzuki, in turn, backed away in disbelief. _Why was he here?_

The women audibly sighed as the pale man walked past them toward the bewildered shinigami.

"Ah, there you are," he purred.

Tsuzuki frowned. Even though the stunning doctor looked quite appealing,  
the shinigami couldn't get past the thought that Muraki was here only to cause trouble.

"What are you doing here, Muraki?" the brunette growled.

Muraki's thin lips curved up in a mocking smile.

"I came to celebrate Christmas with you, of course," the seductive man stated.

The one thing Tsuzuki didn't want was to spend Christmas with someone like Muraki. _How did he get invited anyway?_ he thought wildly.

Muraki, as if reading Tsuzuki's mind added, "It is a public party, Mr.  
Tsuzuki. And I wanted to see you."

Tsuzuki scowled. "The hell you are!" he cried.

The beautiful doctor slowly took off his glasses, placing them into his coat pocket. Looking intently at the guardian as he walked towards him, causing the now worried shinigami to take a nervous step back.

"But I am here, am I not?"

Muraki continued to walk purposely toward Tsuzuki. Abruptly, he stopped,  
causing the brunette to stop short.

"Oh. Look, Mr. Tsuzuki. Mistletoe. And we are right underneath it. You do know what happens when two people are underneath one, don't you?" the doctor smirked.

Tsuzuki looked up in disapproval at the doctor. But there it was,  
hovering above them, mocking Tsuzuki as it swung back and forth as though it were laughing.

"Muraki, you are out of your mind if you think we're going to..."

Tsuzuki gasped as Muraki reached out to caress the shinigami's cheek.  
Tszuuki felt helpless. He trembled slightly, still holding the two cups of eggnog in his hands. He didn't want to drop them. The rug looked so expensive. So his choices were limited. He could either run screaming or **gulp** stand his ground. Hopefully, one of the other shinigamis would see him and rescue him from the seductive doctor. But there seemed to be no chance of that as the party was in full swing being very crowded.

The doctor smirked, pulling a blushing Tsuzuki closer.

"Just one kiss, a soft touch to the lips. And it is a tradition.  
You are a man of tradition, ne?" the doctor whispered.

Tsuzuki bit his bottom lip. Muraki always had a way with words and thistime was no exception. He could now feel the warm breath of the silver-haired man on fanning his cheek. It made the shinigami lose a sense of himself for just a  
moment.

He lowered his head in defeat.

"A...a kiss? You promise just a kiss. Nothing more?" he muttered.

Muraki smirked. He raised his hand to firmly cup the brunette's chin.Tsuzuki could feel the strong pull as startled violet eyes met determined silver ones.

"Just a kiss." the doctor murmured.

_To Be Contuined..._

* * *

Ok this story has two parts this being the first and YEAH!! next the lemon-y tasty scene...Drool!!

I hope everybody enjoyed it so far. tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I decided to make one more chapter after this only because Tsuzuki and Muraki's scene is so long here and ...melts on keyboard."OH!!..." Wiping myself up and fixing snuggly back in the chair. I clear my throat. enjoy!_

**It Must Have Been Something in the Eggnog**

A Tuszuki/Muraki Christmas -

* * *

The shinigami closed his eyes, trembling in anticipation. Suddenly, Muraki pulled him into his arms.

Startled, Tsuzuki tried to push away with no effect.

"Wait! I changed my mi..mmph!"

The doctor smothered his lips against the smaller man's mouth, effectively silencing Tsuzuki's protests.

The guardian's purple eyes widened as the sensation of Muraki's soft lips not as repulsive as he had imagined it to be. In fact, it was amazing. Tsuzuki felt his whole body flush. His legs went weak, his body melted against Muraki's strong frame.  
Wanting to throw his arms around Muraki and without another thought, he promptly dropped the cups.

Muraki let go of the guardian smiling, very pleased.

"Now, was that so ba..mmph!"

Tsuzuki crushed his lips back into the doctor's throwing them both off balance as they fell onto the carpeted floor. This time Muraki's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Tsuzuki's silky tongue twine frantically with his.

Tsuzuki didn't know what was happening with him. Why he was all over Muraki? All he knew was that Muraki's lips tasted heavenly and he wanted more.

Slowly, he toyed with Muraki's flickering tongue, enjoying the sensation.

This aroused the doctor even more. He let out a low groan and deepened the kiss. The brunette let out a soft whimper, wanting more.

Muraki pulled away. He couldn't take much more of this teasing. He wanted Tsuzuki and he wanted him now. Quickly getting to his feet, he pulled Tsuzuki up and yanked the guardian against his chest.

They stared fervently at each other. No words needed to be spoken. Tsuzuki was willing to allow Muraki to take him wherever he was going.

Snapping out of his daze, Muraki grabbed Tsuzuki's hand pulling the brunette across the crowded floor and over to the staircase.

"There has to be a bedroom somewhere!" the pale doctor thought wildly. Suddenly, halfway up the steps, Tsuzuki pulled at him causing the doctor to stop in his tracks.

Tsuzuki slammed the pale man against the railing, throwing his slender arms around Muraki's neck and planted heated kisses along the doctor's cheek and chin. Tsuzuki was beside himself with lust as he nipped and suckled Muraki's soft skin.

Shuddering, Muraki managed to climb the few steps onto the landing as he hotly returned Tsuzuki's kisses.

Both bodies banged against a door, jarring them both. Panting heavily, Muraki fumbled behind him for the handle not wanting to loosen his hold on the beautiful brunette. Once opened, Muraki thrust them both inside and slammed the heavy door. Tsuzuki gasped sharply as the doctor pressed him against the hard surface against his back.

No snide comments, no smirks, no triumphant laugh. The situation was much too serious for that. Just need and desire permeated between both men as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Muraki proceeded to peel off the guardian's jacket, tossing it away haphazardly. Following his lead, Tsuzuki fumbled with the doctor's tuxedo jacket, pulling it away from Muraki's arms, dropping it to the floor. Tsuzuki skims his fingers down the doctor's shirt and pulled it out from Muraki's pants. With frantic fingers, he tugged away the silk bow tie and groped at the small buttons of the shirt, whimpering in protest when they don't cooperate. Muraki smothered the brunette's mouth in a searing kiss as he quickly makes do with the offending shirt.

Deftly ripping the expensive fabric, Muraki tosses it as well and moans against Tsuzuki's mouth as he feels warm hands stroke his heated chest.  
Eager to feel Tsuzuki's skin against his own, Muraki pulls away the white shirt and tie, exposing Tsuzuki's perfectly toned chest at last. Pressing himself hotly against Tsuzuki's naked skin, Muraki sighs in bliss, relishing the feel.

Tsuzuki trembled in response. He grabbed onto the doctor's neck, both men's breathing reduced to pants. Muraki gropes for Tsuzuki buttocks, squeezing the firm flesh and causing the shinigami to hiss sharply. Lifting his head, the smaller man deftly nips the doctor's bottom lip in retaliation. Delighted, Muraki squeezes tighter, challenging the guardian. The shinigami groans, thrusting his tongue deep into Muraki's mouth and unashamedly rubbing his heated groin against the doctor's.

Tsuzuki whimpers in protest when the doctor breaks their kiss, only to gasp when Muraki dragged his mouth to his sensitive ear.

"Mmm...so you want to play rough?" Muraki whispered wickedly, nipping the sensitive lobe.

Tsuzuki could only groan as Muraki pushed him onto the large bed. Tsuzuki managed to sit up and grab at Muraki's belt, trying to unbuckle it but the pale man grabbed his hands and pinned them down. Straddling his hips,  
Muraki smiles at the sight of the beautiful brunette, flushed, half-naked and panting underneath him.

"Let's play rough."

The larger man proceeded to unbuckle and whip the belt off its loops with one hand while Tsuzuki looked on. Tsuzuki could only watch helplessly as he felt slender fingers unzip the fly.

Muraki leans down to a dazed Tsuzuki, touching nose to nose "You are so perfect."

Tsuzuki blushed scarlet.

"Muraki..."

Tsuzuki pressed his hips against the doctor, making his need known. Muraki's hand firmly cupped the growing bulge within the shinigami pants.

"So impatient. Tsuzuki-san, let's make this last."

He squeezed the fabric, fondling the hardnening lump causing Tsuzuki to moan loudly and buck his hips.

"Muraki...please," the brunette gasped.

The doctor gazed at the shinigami underneath him. Leaning down, he licked at Tsuzuki's hard nipple, teasing him mercilessly.

"Damn it, Muraki." Turning his head, Tsuzuki sank his teeth at the doctor's muscular shoulder, feeling a shudder run through the doctor.

"Stop teasing me. Please..."

With a sudden surge of strength, Tsuzuki pushed at Muraki's chest, flipping the larger man over onto his back.

"I'm going to take what I want," the brunette breathed passionatly.

He quickly leans over the doctor and captures his mouth in a devouring kiss. Tongues battle for dominance as the doctor pulled down Tsuzuki's trousers exposing the brunette in all his glory. Tsuzuki, in turn, blindly pulls at Muraki's pants, managing to peel them away as well. Violet eyes widened as they roamed over the muscular pale body. Smooth chest, flat abdomen, leading to a prominent and sizeable erection. Tsuzuki couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

Muraki reached up, pressing his heated groin against Tsuzuki's. Both men groan in rapture, relishing the sensation.

Unexpectedly, Muraki rolled over, taking the stunned shinigami with him. Smiling triumphantly, he leaned over Tsuzuki's heaving chest, capturing a hardened nipple into his eager mouth. Tsuzuki moaned and arched his back for more of the doctor's attention. Muraki doesn't disappoint as he expertly suckled at the hard sensitive nub, his fingers lightly pinching at the other. Slowly, his fingers run down the brunette's side, smiling as he felt the smaller man tremble.

Tsuzuki clutched the pale shoulders, needing something to hold on to.

"Please!" he cried out.

Muraki smiled, leaning over to nibble Tusuzki's bottom lip, drawing the tender flesh into his mouth.

"My beautiful Tsuzuki-san, I will give you what we both want," he murmured against Tsuzuki's swollen lips.

He punctuated his words by grinding their heated groins together, creating a sensational friction that made the shinigami grip harder to the doctor's broad back.

"Please, Muraki. Don't make me beg," Tusuzki pleaded.

With shaky fingers, he reached up to caress Muraki's cheek. Muraki turned his head toward the hand, capturing the brunette's fingers into his mouth. Tsuzuki stared, fascinated, as the doctor worked his tongue around his digits.

Feeling the warm wetness as the doctor lapped away, Tsuzuki became flushed wondering how that talented tongue would feel somewhere else.

Ever so slowly, Muraki pulled the slender finger out and kissed the palm.

"I intend to thoroughly enjoy you, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki purred.

The brunette could only stare. He reached up to run his fingers through Muraki's soft hair, combing through the silken strands. Grabbing a fistful, he hauled Muraki down to his waiting mouth.

Tsuzuki could feel Muraki's fingers trailing down his chest and trace his hard muscles tenderly, as if he wanted to memorize every curve and plane and angle. Tsuzuki moaned, helplessly writhing against the mattress.

Muraki's slowly stroked Tusuzki's inner thigh only to stop at the erection. Desperately, Tsuzuki spread his legs fully and planted open-mouthed kisses along Muraki's long throat to encourage him.

"Now..." he whispered, his cock throbbing unbearably.

"Now...what?" Muraki whispered back, continuing to stroke Tsuzuki's quivering thigh, unable to resist teasing.

"Touch me..."

Muraki stared deeply into desire-filled amethyst eyes.

"Yesss..."

With deliberate slowness, Muraki grazed his index finger along Tsuzuki's swollen member, from root to tip, watching the shinigami shudder, only to grasp it fully within his large hand. Crying out, the brunette arched his back, mouth parted wide.

Taking advantage, Muraki plundered at Tsuzuki's parted lips. With Muraki's hand firmly stroking his heated cock and his mouth devouring his, Tsuzuki felt as though he would implode from the overriding sensations. Never in his whole exsitence has he ever been touched, caressed, wanted in such a way. His body was being both worshipped and abused.  
Weakly clinging to the doctor, Tsuzuki could only moan, helpless to the doctor's ministrations.

Much too soon for Tsuzuki's liking, Muraki tore his mouth away, trailing it to the heaving chest, and flat abdomen. Tsuzuki whimpered softly, encouraging the doctor. Muraki alternated from gentle kisses and licks to sharp nips and ravenous bites against the guardian's quivering flesh.

Lifting himself a bit from the panting guardian, Muraki placed both hands on each thigh, parting them even more.

"So beautiful," Muraki breaths. Lowering his head he licks at the hot flesh of a smooth inner thigh whispering, "Tsuzuki-san, look at me. See what you crave for and feel what my mouth can give you."

Tsuzuki lifted heavy-lidded eyes to watch Muraki catching the drops of precome gathering at the slit of his heavy erection with the tip of his tongue. Lapping at the liquid, Muraki closed his eyes blissfully, relishing the taste.

"Mmmm, so good, Tsuzuki-san. I want more."

With that, he bent his head to firmly lick at the tip.

Tsuzuki squirmed, impatient to feel that mouth fully on him. Seconds seemed like hours as his body shook with need. Eager as well, Muraki swooped onto Tsuzuki's twitching cock,  
swallowing it whole.

Tsuzuki screamed in ecstasy as hot, wet suction enveloped him.

"Ahhhhh! Mur..Muraki!"

The doctor's was fully focused on Tsuzuki's swollen cock, devouring it greedily,  
as he wrung more cries and pleadings from the brunette. He suckled and licked at the throbbing length, eager to hear Tsuzuki beg for more.

Grasping at the silver hair between his legs, Tsuzuki thrashed his head from side to side.  
Panting, he could only babble fragmented words of encouragement to his lover.

"Ohhh, yes! Please...more! Deeper...take me...deeper. Good...so good!"

Thus encouraged, Muraki took as much of the heavy cock as he could, his head bobbing up and down slowly, his teeth grazing the satin-smooth shaft. Muraki was in heaven, a dream come true. So many nights of fantasizing how Tsuzuki would feel underneath him, how he would taste, how his whimpers and moans would sound. So many nights of dreaming. Now, Muraki was determined to make this a night Tsuzuki would never forget, never want to forget.

Tsuzuki fingers tighten into Muraki's hair as a particularly intense ripple of pleasure coursed through him. He managed to lift his pelvis to buck wildly into Muraki's talented mouth.

Muraki slid his hands over the guardian's hips, pinning him down firmly onto the mattress. Eager to see Tsuzuki release and wanting to bury himself deep into the beautiful brunette, Muraki went into overdrive; his tongue lashing up and down the heated length repeatedly; his lips suckling at the taut flesh.

"Come for me, Tsuzuki-san," his husky voice pleaded, stimulating the brunette even more.

It proved to be too much. Screaming, Tsuzuki body stiffened, his climax tearing at him. Wave after wave of pleasure convulsed through him, as his frame spasmed violently. Through it all, Muraki latched on, sucking and drinking deeply as copious amounts of the guardian's seed shot forth.

Tsuzuki's entire body snapped tautly one last time before falling back onto the bed, his sweat-slicked chest heaving from the excursion. He watched feebly as Muraki continued to lap lovingly at his softening cock. The doctor's lifted his head slowly, silver eyes twinkling as he released the spent penis with a soft pop.

"Delicious," he purred, licking his lips. "You taste so sweet, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki blushed, groaning in response.

Muraki crawled back up, his silver eyes level with the brunette's violet orbs.

"And now, Tsuzuki-san. My turn."

Muraki leaned in, capturing Tsuzuki's lips in another searing kiss. Muraki was ready to burst, watching Tsuzuki's beautiful body spasm in pleasure almost broke Muraki's resolve to make their steamy union last. Gathering the brunette in his arms, his hands roamed over the Tsuzuki's heated, glistening form, his fingers stopping to probe at the sensitive opening.

Tsuzuki's violet eyes widened as he pulled his mouth away with a gasp. Muraki stared into Tsuzuki's anxious eyes.

"Only more pleasure to be had, Tsuzuki-san," he whispered heatedly. "Open for me, Tsuzuki-san.  
Let me in."

Tsuzuki hesitated for only a moment. With a slight nod, he widened his thighs further, trembling slightly. With Muraki's strong arms enveloping him, he was helpless to resist. Everything about the slender pale man excited and aroused Tsuzuki beyond reason. The heady kisses, dizzying him; his alluring scent, intoxicating him; his powerful muscular build and sexy smile; all these combined and Tsuzuki was lost.

Muraki nipped at his tender earlobe as he inserted a slick digit into the heated passage. The brunette bit his lip at the strange feeling. Slowly, the doctor pumped his finger, carefully watching Tsuzuki's expression. He replaced one with two slender fingers, thrusting and stretching the tight entrance. Tsuzuki's breathing increased as the feeling began to change.

"Ohhh," the brunette moaned as he began to thrust his hips rhythmically in time to the delightful sensation.

Muraki slammed three fingers deep, smiling in satisfaction as the brunette eyes flew open.  
Tsuzuki's rolled his hips helplessly as Muraki repeatedly rammed those wicked fingers in and out.  
Abruptly, he stopped deep, probing, stretching.

"Please," the brunette panted, not wanting the delicious friction to end.

"Patience, Tsuzuki-san," the pale man whispered wickedly as his fingers curved slightly and continued to probe. "It will only get better, I promise."

Tsuzuki cried out loudly as his cock stood at attention once more, slapping across his belly as Muraki rubbed his fingers over a hypersensitive nub again and again. A slave to his desires, Tsuzuki could only moan and thrust his hips shamelessly, anything to continue those exquisite jolts of rapture.

Incredibily aroused himself and unable to wait any longer, Muraki pulled his glistening fingers out and quickly positioned himself over Tsuzuki's spread thighs.

Nudging the head of his erection over the prepared entrance, Muraki eyes roamed over Tsuzuki, taking in the lovely view of a flushed and panting guardian, his legs spread wide to receive him.

"Nowwww," he growled, as he slowly pierced the beautiful body beneath him.

As Muraki slowly impaled him, Tsuzuki felt tears gather in his eyes as he welcomed the large cock deep. He wanted this, wanted it ever since he laid eyes on the beautiful pale man. But the pain! Gripping the sheets he forced himself to relax and invited more of the immense erection inside, groaning when it was deeply imbedded to the hilt.

Muraki trembled, Tsuzuki was so tight, so perfect! It was all he could do to slam himself repeatedly, but he somehow restrained himself, determined to make it pleasureable for Tsuzuki. Both men breathed heavily as they relished the blissful sensation. Muraki heavy-lidded eyes caught Tsuzuki's vision.

"Tsuzuki-sannnn," Muraki groaned. "You're so exquisitely tight. Take all of me."

Feeling the pain lessen by degrees, Tsuzuki opened his eyes to gaze heatedly at the doctor. He released his grip on the sheets and reached for Muraki's waist. Muraki took it as a signal to continue.  
Ever so slowly he pulled away until only the tip was embedded, then plunging forward forcefully.

The pace was hard and fast and relentless. Tsuzuki grabbed at Muraki's hips, buttocks, back, anywhere to push himself deeper into those musclar hips. Alternating between moans, whimpers,  
and cries depending on where the erection penetrated deep inside, his only coherent thought was that he wanted more, more of that hot and heavy cock. He matched Muraki's savage pounding with wild thrusts of his own, grinding his hips up to meet the doctor's. Sharp nails scraped Muraki's muscular back over and over leaving angry red trails.

Gritting his teeth, Muraki own sharp nails dug into Tsuzuki's firm buttocks, trying to keep him still, trying to maintain what little control he had. With a growl, the doctor withdrew and pulled himself into a sitting position, bringing the guardian with him.

Bewildered, Tsuzuki clutched the pale shoulders.

"M-Muraki?"

The doctor grinned as he grasped Tsuzuki's hips, positioning the hot and bothered shinigami over his stiff organ.

"You want this, ne?" Muraki managed to ask with gritted teeth, his large hands holding Tsuzuki hovering above his large cock.

With a whimper, Tsuzuki nodded, impatient to be filled and the delicious friction to continue.

"You want me, ne?" Muraki drawled, holding the guardian firmly.

"I..." Tsuzuki nodded again, squirming to be let free.

"Say it," Muraki's prided self-restraint was quickly evaporating, but he wanted to hear it, needed to hear it.

"I want..." Tsuzuki whispered, trembling when the head of Muraki's prick brushed his yawning orifice.

"SAY IT!" Muraki bellowed, unable to hold out any longer.

"I WANT YOU!" Tsuzuki screamed.

With a roar, Muraki plunged the brunette back down his cock. His hands retaining their firm grip on Tsuzuki's hips, Muraki slammed him hard, seeking that special spot.

Tsuzuki threw his head back in helpless abandon and let Muraki do as he pleased to his yielding body.  
Tsuzuki determinedly matched Muraki's ruthless thrusts with a fierceness all his own, threatening to snap the doctor's control. Soon, however, Muraki's thick cock rubbed that special button deep inside and he was a goner. Crying, whimpering, moaning, Tsuzuki was a bundle of nerve endings as his lithe form was expertly fucked. Holding onto the doctor's shoulders, he bounced frantically, shamelessly inviting deeper penetration within.

"I want...this...want...you. Yes! Ohhh, Muraki! There! Harder...D-deeper...Ahhhhhh!

Tsuzuki's head lulled from side to side as he babbled mindlessly. The sound of pants and moans and slapping skin echoed throughout the room as both men raced to reach the end.

Close to his peak, Muraki pulled Tsuzuki forward, catching the beautiful man's mouth, hungrily exploring the warm cavern.

Breaking the heated kiss, the doctor growled against his ear, "You are mine, Tsuzuki-san. Mine."

Shuddering, Tsuzuki was in no position to argue, not that he wanted to. Turning his head slightly, he nipped and kissed at the glittering ruby stud.

"Then take me," he brazenly challenged.

It was the last straw. With a deep groan, Muraki grasped for Tsuzuki's bobbing cock, squeezing and stroking it firmly in time to his maddening thrusts and relished the scream as Tsuzuki's body once again convulsed into orgasm. A steady stream of pearly liquid sprayed the doctor's chest and belly as Tsuzuki rode his climax, his slender frame rocking wildly.

Groaning deeply, Muraki's own heaving body shook violently as he reached his glorious peak and coated the guardian's insides deep with his seed. Utterly spent and panting harshly, they both fell back against the firm mattress with the brunette on top.

Thoroughly sated and unable to move, Tsuzuki body felt as weak as a day-old kitten. When their breathing was back to something close to normal, Muraki rolled them onto their sides, keeping Tsuzuki close. The brunette winced slightly as Muraki slipped his softening organ from his sore and abused body.

Unconsciously, the doctor braced himself for the onslaught of insults he knew the brunette would hurl at him. He half-expected the beautiful brunette to pull away in disgust and anger, to accuse him of taking advantage, to sob hysterically in remorse. So he was astonished when Tsuzuki snuggled himself closer to his pale frame, sighed his name and traced lazy circles across his sweat-slicked chest.

Muraki smiled as he combed his long fingers through dark hair. "Tsuzuki-san, you were so perfect," he breathed, kissing the damp forehead.

Closing his eyes, Tsuzuki wound his slender arms around the muscular build, sighing contentedly. A feeling of completion washed over him like warm water, bathing his senses.

How good it felt, how right, he thought dreamily.

Not enough, Muraki thought with sudden clairity. One night with him is not enough.  
"Mine, only mine," Muraki softly whispered, tenderly kissing Tsuzuki's damp forehead.

"Mine." Tsuzuki whispered back, tilting his head up to taste Muraki's lips.

Unexpectedly, the bed frame shook, then crashed to the floor.

_To Be Contuined..._

* * *

_DROOL...DROOL...DROOL...DROOL...!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this so far.I was hoping you would of liked it.Such yumminess...ok this is the last chapter not as steamy as the one before this but still just as good!! again enjoy and please leave reviews._

**It Must Of Been Something In The Eggnog**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Tatsumi leaned against the table, annoyed with Tsuzuki. 

"You like my eggnog that much, Tatsumi? Well, I'm flattered." Watari beamed.  
Tatsumi puts the glass down fixing his tie.

"Tsuzuki never came with a glass," he looked at Watari.

Suddenly, his stare turned predatory at the blonde. Watari looked at Tatsumi strangely as he noticed the secretary loosen his tie with a lusty look across his face.

"Watari, did I even tell you how cute you look?" Tatsumi slowly advanced toward the bewildered blonde.

"Tatsumi! What are you...?"

Before he knew it, Tatsumi grabbed the scientist throwing him onto the table.

"Don't say another word, Watari," he whipered as he kissed the shocked man's neck.  
"I just want to taste your lips." He pressed his mouth to Watari's, kissing him and pulling the blonde's body completely onto the table with him on top.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka came out of the bathroom, rubbing his aching head, trying to clear the last of the pounding in his head, only to look up in shock at the scene before him.

"Oh god! That's disgusting!" It seemed everyone, in different forms of undress,  
were locked in passionate embraces.

Then he noticed Watari and Tatsumi on the dessert table.

"I thought I've seen everything!" Hisoka pounced on top of Tatsumi, pulling at the larger man.

"Tatsumi! What are you doing? What is going on!" he exclaimed.

Tatsumi tightly clenched Watari in a suffocating embrace. Hisoke shook him harder.  
"Snap out of it! What's gotten into you!" he yelled.

As if coming out of a trance, Tatsumi suddenly loosened his hold on Watari. Quickly, he pulled himself upright, fumbling with his tie.

"Umm, yes. W-well. Y-yes. You see," he stammered.

They looked around the room seeing everyone get up and dust themselves off.

"Uncontrolled, huh? Whatever was in that eggnog caused this," Hisoka accused, looking pointedly at Watari.

Watari blushed.

"Okay. You found me out. I was working on a potion earlier and well. I just needed to test it." Tatsumi grabbed Watari's shirt tightly hauling the shinigami closer to him.

"What kind of potion?" the secretary demanded.

Watari bit his lip looking away.

"A potion to drop one's inhibitions," he gave Tatsumi a wink.

"I never knew you cared so much, Tatsumi!" Watari exclaimed.

Tatsumi released his hold causing the blonde to fall to the ground.

Hisoka could only laugh as Tatsumi blushed a bright red.

"Hey! Where's Tsuzuki?" the boy wondered.

Watari scrambled to his feet, dusting his suit. "Oh, he was going to deliver you two your eggnogs. But maybe he got distracted."

"If he drank that eggnog there's no telling what kind of mess he's gotten into. Let's find him," Hisoka announced.

Thus agreeing, all three searched the area.

"Let's try upstairs," Watari suggested.

Running up the staircase, they proceed to check all the rooms.

Hisoka touches one of the door's handle and immediately fell back. He stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching his head as the torrent of emotions emanating from within.

Tatsumi ran over to him.

"Hisoka! What's wrong?" he helped the youth up to his feet.

Hisoka looked up at him, sweating.

"When I touched the door...the emotions. So many sensations..."

Tatsumi nodded to Watari to open the door, but before the blonde moved, the heavy door swung open.

Muraki walked out. His shirt looked torn and tattered, his suit jacket wrinkled. The doctor calmly walked to the landing, taking a cigerette from the case in his jacket, he proceeded to light it and took a deep drag.

Tsuzuki slowly walked out. His clothes were completely torn and wrinkled, his dark hair disheveled. He looked a little dazed.

Muraki smiled at the brunette. Walking up to Tsuzuki, he pulled the shinigami close to his chest. Leaning down he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Tsuzuki-san," softly kissing the other's lips.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, receiving the tender kiss.

Muraki gently released him. Still smiling, he turned at his heel and walked elegantly down the stairs.

The three shinigami looked back at the room and observed the large broken bed. Slowly they looked back at their friend.

Tsuzuki, blushing furiously, shrugged, grinning goofily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under a sakura tree, Tsuzuki lazily watched the white petals fall to the ground.

Hisoka quietly approached him, holding a package. He leaned against the tree.

"Here, this is for you," the boy held out the wrapped box.

The brunette smiled brightly, sitting up.

"A present! Oh, Hisoka you shouldn't have!"

The younger shinigami sighed.

"Baka! It's not from me!"

Puzzled, Tsuzuki shook the box, "Not you? I wonder who could it be, then?"

He tore at the wrapping. He pulled out a bottle of eggnog-flavored wine and a card.

_"Tsuzuki-san, last night was Heaven. What are you doing for New Year's?"_

Tsuzuki laughed as he held up the bottle.

Borellio, with a hint of eggnog flavor.

"You know, Hisoka, the funny thing is...I didn't even have any eggnog at the party."

Hisoka looked at him wide-eyed. Tsuzuki tucked the card in his pocket.

Getting up, he walked away lifting the bottle in the air.

"Cheers!"

_FIN_

* * *

_Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Year!!_


End file.
